Fría noche de amor
by Lin Zu
Summary: Por que el amor puede mucho más que cualquier cosa y Takano Masamune nunca se rendiría hasta que Ritsu acepte sus sentimientos y los de el. pasen, lean y disfruten! oWo


Aww~ nos volvemos a ver WW espero que este fic sea más de su agrado Minna :DD Es dedicado a María Shimizu/Mamma por su cumpleaños (que espero que te guste ;3) *WW* ahhh… Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece… es obra de Himaruya Hidekas *3* o creo que así se llama o.o (no me maten xD) Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo ^^

Fría noche de amor

Eran las 3 de la mañana en aquel entonces, el chico de bellos ojos esmeraldas aun no podía dormir muy bien, pensando y pensando todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior con su Jefe. Él le había dicho que "_lo amaba más de lo que pensaba_" pero no entendía porque, ¿Qué había hecho? No recordaba nada…

Solo aquellos besos profundos, caricias intimas y susurros de un "_Te amo_". Al parecer, eso ya lo decía todo, ya no tenía nada que esconder, el estaba enamorado perdidamente de Takano Masamune, pero todos esos sentimientos eran reprimidos para un "bien común" y para no lastimarse como años atrás había sucedido. Ristu decidió salir un rato a caminar por las afueras de las calles, sabía que no había nadie y por lo que, era más beneficioso si es que se pone a llorar mientras recuerda todo lo antes sucedido. Cogió su chamarra con sus llaves y salió de su departamento.

Hacía mucho frio, pero aun así, seguía y seguía hacia un lugar sin rumbo alguno… "_como desearía perderme y no volver a verlo…"_ pensaba constantemente, hasta que llego a un parque, estaba solitario y nadie habita en el en ese momento, decidió sentarse en una de las hamacas y se dedico a mirar el cielo… "Que hermosas que están las estrellas" se le escapó de repentinamente de sus labios rojizos por el frio, de poco en poco iban apareciendo más a y más haciendo compañía a la solitaria luna que con sus brillantes reflejos iluminaba los ojos de Ritsu.

Se paro para seguir caminando en tan esplendida noche, ahora estaba mirando el lago del parque, oh sí, que en cuyo lago se podía reflejar el mismo, sus rostro triste y deprimido, la luna era la única que lo consolaba… los peces a esa hora ya han de estar durmiendo, si no querían ser cazados por las hambrientas gaviotas. Y él seguía y seguía caminando.

"_Dentro de la soledad__  
__Ligeramente brilla este sentimiento__  
__Como aun no conozco la diferencia__  
__Mi corazón se hunde en el anochecer_"

"Todo aquello que sentí hace mucho, está intacto… todo aquello que anhele tiempo atrás esta inmóvil ¿Qué me ha pasado? En que habíamos fallado… Tu como el sempai del que siempre estuve enamorado y yo como el chico que siempre te acosaba solo por saber más de la persona que me enamore… hasta que… tu, sin conocerme bien, aceptaste mis sentimientos y yo, no pude contener mi felicidad…"

"_Me llegue a enamorar de ti__  
__Con tu aroma viajando en el viento__  
__Me siento tan feliz al recordar__  
__Tu bella voz y forma de reír"_

"Sigo caminando hasta llegar al pie del profundo lago, mis parpados de poco en poco se van cerrando y pierdo el control de mi mismo, no siento nada, solo como mi peso va y va cayendo mientras yo solo me limito a dejarme llevar… siento que entro en algo muy, muy frío y que mi cuerpo se hiela muy rápido… Cuando pensé que ya no podía hacer nada más, vi el reflejo de una persona en frente mío, que nadaba hacia mí y que con una sola mano, me envolvía en su pecho, luego de eso, sentí que estaba muy seguro en los brazos de esa persona y cerré de nuevo mis ojos."

-¡RITSU!.- exclamó el chico de ojos avellanas muy preocupado.

-…-

-¡Responde, maldición¡.- le exigió esta vez al de ojos esmeraldas, presionando su pecho para que este botara todo el agua que tenía dentro de sí.

-…-

-No me dejes por favor… no de nuevo… ¡TE AMO RITSU¡ por ese motivo… no me dejes… ya que… tu también me amas…- dicho esto, las lagrimas no se hicieron de esperar en Takano, cogió el cuerpo de Ritsu y lo abrazo muy fuerte, creyendo que iba a ser la última vez que lo sentiría… Pero como si fuera un milagro de Dios, vio que el menor entre tosidas de agua decía "Takano-san *cof cof* no me dejes…"

¡No pudo estar más feliz! ¡El amor de su vida estaba viviendo! Ritsu de poco en poco fue abriendo sus ojos con algo de dificultad, noto que estaba en brazos de Takano e instintivamente se sonrojo aparatando su vista de la de él.

-Ritsu, mírame.- ordenó su jefe.

-N-ni pienses que lo haré…

-Ritsu, mírame… estoy feliz.- y con lo último, Onodera posó su mirada de nuevo en Takano y vio como este sonreía, pero esa sonrisa, no era como las maliciosas y sarcásticas que siempre veía, si no… una verdadera, que no había visto en mucho tiempo… quedo hipnotizado con tan bella sonrisa.

"_Este anhelo secreto__  
__Esta extraña sensación que siento__  
__Y soy incapaz de sostenerlos en mis brazos__  
__Mi corazón se hunde en el anochecer__"_

Al quedar así de embobado con Takano, su jefe no perdió oportunidad alguna, se acercó a sus labios y lo beso con mucha ternura, como si no hubiera un mañana para ellos y Onodera que ya no pudo hacer más resistencia, cedió a algo que siempre ha deseado y anhelado.

-Ne… no vuelvas a asustarme así Onodera….- le dice al castaño mientras lo cargaba para llevárselo a su casa.

-…- No recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Onodera?- preguntó preocupado, volteó para ver y noto que Ritsu estaba bien dormido en su regazo sonriendo.

-Bueno… por lo menos está sano y salvo… y yo que quería tener más acción… pero con solo observarle, soy feliz.- sus ojos avellanas brillaban y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora de la felicidad que tenia dentro de si.

-Takano-san… t-te amo…- dijo mientras dormía y se sonrojaba Ritsu, cuyas palabras detuvieron a Takano en su camino e hicieron que volteara a ver de nuevo a Onodera.

_"Lo que siempre he querido decirte, quiero que llegue a ti___

son las simples palabras "te amo"__

eres el único que quiero que lo entienda"

Sonrió y siguió caminando. De sus labios se escapo un "Yo también te amo" algo bajito para que el otro no se despertara. Ya para cuando habían llegado, Takano acomodo a Ritsu en su sofá y fue por ropa seca y cómoda para el de ojos verdes, al regresar noto que su subordinado ya había despertado de su sueño.

-Toma Onodera.- le dio la ropa de dormir y se sentó en uno de los muebles.

-Gracias…- la tomo y se paro para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse, pero…

- No puedes entrar al baño, está en "arreglo".- le advirtió con una cara monótona

-Entonces iré a u cuar…-pero otra vez lo interrumpieron.

-Mi cuarto esta amontonado de ropa y muy desarreglado, no entres.- le dijo ya haciendo que Ritsu perdiera la paciencia.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde mismo me puedo ir a vestir?- le preguntó a su jefe con una venita en la cabeza.

-Aquí~.- aparto la mirada y sonrió malicioso por lo que dijo.

-Pero que… Como te… pervertido de...-trató de articular, pero estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres coger un resfriado acaso?

-…- Ritsu no dijo nada y empezó a desvestirse prenda por prenda muy sonrojado, hasta quedar desnudo, pero rápidamente cogió la pijama y empezó a ponerse primero lo pantalones, aun así, no pudo vencer a la agilidad de su jefe y Takano hizo que se acostase en el sofá sin que este lo percibiera.

-¡¿Q-que crees que haces?!.- le preguntó Onodera jadeante.

-Solo digo que… va a ser una laaaarga noche de amor…- finalizó el mayor posando sus labios en los de su subordinado y Ritsu, ya dándose por vencido, le correspondió a su Jefe.

Y he ahí, donde por más que huyas, el amor te encontrará… y que mejor amor, que el que es correspondido por ambos.

The End?

Espero que te hay gustado Mamma mía x3 y a todos :DD

~Lin Zu~


End file.
